After The Silence
by Shaitanah
Summary: Harry couldn’t forgive Peter in spite of what he said when he thought he was dying. So the Green Goblin is once again after Spider-man. Harry/Peter; post Movie 3 AU Please R&R!


**Title**: "After The Silence"

**Author**: Shaitanah

**Rating**: R

**Timeline**: one week after the end of Spider-man 3. [Slightly AU]

**Summary**: Harry couldn't forgive Peter in spite of what he said when he thought he was dying. So the Green Goblin is once again after Spider-man. [Harry/Peter] Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: _Spider-man_ belongs to Marvel and Sam Raimi and a bunch of other creative guys.

**A/N**: This story sticks to the Movieverse canon up to the end when Harry dies. Here he survives.

* * *

**AFTER THE SILENCE**

After what had transpired, he dared come and ask for help. Harry wrapped his fingers around an antic dagger and drew out a long sigh. That was so unfair.

One week passed since Harry learnt the truth about his father's death. A fragment of the glider… Harry had to repeat that out loud over and over again until it sank in and he finally believed it was the truth. But along with the truth, side by side with relief and satisfaction, something else came into his life. Disappointment. Everything had lost its meaning. Things didn't make sense anymore. A week ago Spider-man was the enemy. A week ago vengeance was the main word in his vocabulary. Now Harry Osborn had a broken financial corporation, debts, bitterness – and the truth. Of course, the truth was above all else.

A week ago Harry Osborn lay dying. It seemed that every bone in his body had been broken. The pain had been sharp and persistent. MJ's eyes above him filled with tears. She was so beautiful even when she cried. And then Peter had glided down on his web.

Harry didn't think anything could save him. People on deathbed tend to exaggerate things after all. And when he opened his eyes in the hospital bed, he almost wished – for a moment – that he were really dead. All the problems could be solved…

"Peter Parker here to see you, sir," Bernard's voice snapped him out of his vexing reverie. Harry raised his head, his lips pursed.

Peter came in and smiled shyly in his usual manner. If Harry hadn't known for sure, he would have doubted that someone as clumsy and coy as Peter could be fighting criminals. Spider-man with his extraordinary agility, Spider-man, the hero… Harry turned his back on his guest and peered at the window stubbornly.

_Please-please-please, just leave! Let us not dig into the past._

"I thought I'd just say hi," Peter murmured. "We haven't seen each other since that night. I want you to know that I'm very grateful for what you did. You practically saved my life."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is! Harry, I'm so sorry. About everything."

_Don't go on. Please, don't go on!_

But Peter did. Oh, he always did.

"You don't owe me anything, all right?" Harry shouted, whirling around in order to look his friend in the face. "Please, Pete, just leave me alone! You're my friend, you always will be! But I just can't stand you right now. Go away, or I swear I'll make you."

Parker's face paled a few shades. He glanced downward, looking lost and exhausted. Then he turned round and trotted to the door in silence. So this was how the best friends parted.

"You know what, this is not gonna work!" Peter exclaimed suddenly. His eyes blazed fiercely as he went on: "You're absolutely right about one thing: I do not owe you anything! I'm sorry about your father, okay? But I didn't kill him! I didn't turn him into what had destroyed him. I only ever tried to stop him. I'm Spider-man; it's my job to protect the city from people like your father and – if necessary – like you."

Harry's face hardened and turned into a mask of detachment. He glanced at the dagger and realized it was useless: he couldn't use it against Pete. Even though Pete was now a different person. But he and Spider-man had fought side by side – and once, a very long time ago they used to be _friends_.

Peter continued to drill him with a hard gaze. Harry took a deep breath, praying his voice wouldn't let him down, and said:

"I get your point, Pete. Now leave."

Peter headed towards him and grasped his elbow.

"You wish you didn't know, but you can't help what you know about me. You couldn't even forget it! Do you seriously believe that if you pretend nothing's happened–?"

Harry covered Parker's hand with his and peeled his fingers off. The youth jerked away. His hand shot forward; Harry dodged the blow and caught Peter's fist; Peter grunted as Harry's fingers locked around it. Osborn forced him down on his knees. His face radiated pure disdain. He spat viciously:

"Goblin-junior? Is that what I am to you, huh?"

"I don't want to fight!" Peter exclaimed.

Too late. A few minutes ago Harry would have willingly let him go, hoping their paths would never cross again. Now he only smiled coldly.

"Well, _I_ do."

He flung Peter into the wall. Spider-man overturned in the air, leapt forth and hit Harry flat in the chest with a tight ball of spider-web. Harry tumbled backwards. His lungs ached as he gasped for air. He had no weapon except the dagger, and that one was hard to get. Peter faced him with the same hard, blazing look he had already seen on his face – the day they had fought in the manor just like this. The day Harry's face had been scarred beyond repair.

"My father despised me, Pete!?" Harry roared. "You have no idea!"

He shoved Parker into the couch and made a move for the dagger. A string of webbing forestalled him, bringing the dagger into Peter's hand. The youth cast it aside. Harry failed to notice where it had fallen.

Unarmed, he didn't stand a chance against Spider-man. Even with his newest physical strength.

Peter shot another portion of web into him. Harry gripped the streaming thread and pulled with all his might. He miscalculated; Peter's body collided with his, they crashed into the wall, and Peter collapsed on top of him with a long gasp. His weight prevented Harry from moving.

"Have you played to your heart's content yet?" asked Parker venomously.

Harry punched him in the jaw. It felt so good to hit Peter, but in a way it felt like hitting himself. Harry almost winced when his fist connected with his best friend's jawline. And then again. He grabbed Peter by the neckband of his shirt and punched him in the face as hard as he could. A vague thought flashed in his mind: _Why doesn't he fight back? What is wrong with him?_

Harry caught the sight of the famous red-and-blue suit underneath the shirt. It drove him into such frenzy that for a moment he was afraid he'd kill Peter on the spot.

Spitting blood, Peter just stared at him with those huge, miserable eyes of his. Harry panted and rolled his eyes.

"Get off me. I'm warning you."

"Or what?" Peter whispered almost inaudibly. The blood from his lips dripped onto Harry's face. Osborn squirmed; there came metallic taste of Peter's lips on his lips, Peter's tongue sliding across his tongue, Peter's hand grazing his ribcage. And the feeling of hate was washed away by a violent wave of lust. It jolted through Harry's body; he arched back against the crumbling wall, thrusting his lower body into Peter's.

Peter tilted his head back, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Damn, it was too much! 'How can you be such a wet rag, Pete!?' Harry wanted to yell.

And then Pete was gone. Harry never saw him leave. The bug had probably flitted away using his 'amazing spider-web'. Harry snorted loudly.

His hand touched the sleek surface of the glider. The day he almost died he had sworn not to become what his father had become. The feeling of flight, Peter and him together, engulfed him. He could hear the chilly wind roar in his ears.

He looked in the mirror and saw the image of his father. It scowled at him.

"I wish you could just tell me I hated the wrong person," Harry said in a choked voice to the mirror, and to no one else in particular. "Huh, _Norman_?"

And in the mirror his father laughed at him.

* * *

Peter loved being Spider-man. He loved being able to fly with incredible speed through the sleeping city, to stop evildoers, to be in the centre of attention.

Tonight was different. He couldn't concentrate. He had thrashed three cars trying to catch a plain bank robber (not even any superpowers involved!), he had smashed into a brick wall – it was appallingly like the time he'd begun losing his powers.

And he still had the strong, metallic taste of Harry's kiss on his lips.

Finally Peter located the robber. 'I need a vacation,' he thought miserably as the man dived into the narrow alley between the blocks of flats. Hang on, what was that buzzing? Spider-man whirled around on the small staircase platform he was occupying and barely had enough time to avoid collision. The blinding green flashlight hit him, and along came the New Goblin on his glider. A shrill screeching pierced the night air as the miniature pumpkin bomb was ready to go off.

"No!" screamed Peter, tossing the bomb aside with a string of web. A few seconds later a pencil of bright light hit the sky, accompanied by a loud bang.

Peter exhaled sharply. He turned to regard the robber and found the man gone. Right about time, damn it! The buzzing of the glider's turbo-fan told him Harry was drawing near.

"Way to go, Spidey!" he chided. The mask revealed his pale face, the handsome features marred by excitement and dismay. "You let him go."

The board sped off. Harry leaned forward, peering down into the dark streets and backyards of the city. It was hardly any use now; the robber must have already taken shelter in some doorway.

Peter threw a thick cord of web over the overlapping and was now swaying in the height, blocking Harry's way.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that? Who asked _you_ to come? You almost killed that guy and me along with him!"

"Such a small missile wouldn't have killed anyone!" Harry retorted. "You were losing! Seems like I have to teach the great city hero a lesson on how to do his job!"

Peter shook his head. Such arrogance! Why is it that every time he seems to be on top of things, someone comes and tries to spoil all the fun?

They raced through the block: Peter performing his usual acrobatics, Harry riding the airwaves like a master surfer. 'Show off!' Peter thought irritably.

Twice they almost bumped into each other. Harry arched his spine back right in time to avoid collision with Peter whose body hurtled above him, ripping the darkness apart. The razors in his oversleeves grazed Peter's forearm. The young man grunted and pushed at the Goblin, nearly knocking him off the board.

"Don't they have to clean up after you?" laughed Osborn.

Peter looked back at the silvery-white shreds of webbing that hung from ledges and street torches. It did look pretty messy, to be honest. Peter clenched his teeth and chose to ignore Harry's exasperating sniggers. But the relentless Goblin wouldn't back down so easily.

"Bet there's more destruction from you than use, huh, Spidey-boy!" he drawled in a mellow voice.

Peter opened his mouth to reply (the knowledge of that he was never equally good at wordplay weighed down on him, poisoning the moment), but other words escaped his lips: "There he is!"

The robber made his way through the alley, crouching in the shadows close to the walls. The flashlight of the Goblin's glider stunned him.

"Go!" Harry spat at the lingering Peter.

Spider-man darted forward. The web splashed in distorted waves around the startled robber who wriggled, trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Good job," the Goblin said sternly.

"Thanks!"

"No, thank _you_!" smiled Harry, loading the helpless body onto the glider.

"Hey!" Peter shouted as the board took off. "Hey!!! It's not fair!"

The wind caught a lone banknote and carried it away. Peter frowned beneath his mask. He leaned over the trash container and fished a briefcase full of money out of it. Nice hiding place… At least, Harry forgot about the money.

Peter caught up with him at the police department. The robber must have already been handed over to the police. Peter didn't bother to elaborate and simply dropped the briefcase down on the officer's desk. The man gasped; it was all the reaction Spider-man got for he stormed away instantly. He located the New Goblin on top of a skyscraper. The glider buzzed quietly at his feet.

"What was that about, _friend_?" he bellowed, his whole posture the very definition of reproach.

Harry's lips curved into a sweet, innocent smile.

"Competition, _friend_. After tonight the city might actually want another defender. I'm just looking for a target."

It sounded like a game, coming from Harry. Oh sure, poor little rich boy! Always gets what he wants! And who's he, Peter Parker, to say 'no' to an Osborn even when the said Osborn is trying to steal his job! And for what? For sport! Because the poor Goblin is bored!

This was so much more than Peter could bear.

He threw the first punch, knocking the Goblin off balance. Caught off guard, the young man tripped over the glider and tumbled backwards. Peter ducked as the pumpkin bomb shot in his direction. Fragments of stone showered him in a hard rain.

Harry hopped on his glider and laughed as if challenging Spider-man: 'Catch me if you can!'

"Running away, you coward?" Spider-man cried in frustration. Things would never be simple between Harry and him anymore.

* * *

Flying over the park, Harry sped up and directed the glider into the narrow passage between the trees, hoping to avoid being Peter's target once again. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw no sign of Spider-man. A hoarse laugh escaped his throat.

He smashed into something soft and sticky at full speed. The board tore a hole in the web stretched between the tree trunks and spun forth with a low humming. Harry groaned as the breastplate pressed onto his chest, a little too heavy.

Spider-man jumped at him, pinning his body into the softness of the web. Harry's lower body was trapped beneath Parker's legs.

"Gotcha," Peter grinned.

Their bodies almost ground into each other, Peter's legs around Harry's hips, holding him immobile between his thighs. Harry smirked quietly to disguise his confusion.

"This is a very comfortable position," Peter drawled mockingly. "And I have plenty of time."

"What do you want?" Harry asked grudgingly.

"I want you to stop bugging me!"

Harry whistled, grinning mischievously. "You're the bug here, Pete!"

Osborn thrust his knee forward. Parker drew in a sharp breath but didn't move. Harry relaxed against the web, allowing his grin to blossom into a full-fledged insolent smile.

"How about you, Goblin?" Spider-man sneered. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want my friend back!" Harry whispered vehemently. "You were mine before the Spider came."

He freed his hands and pulled the mask off of Peter's head. For a moment a devastating feeling of shock gripped him as if he'd expected to see someone else's face beneath the red-and-blue fabric. Just like the night in the penthouse when Spider-man had lain before him bound and helpless. But there was still only Peter; the same huge eyes that dominated his gentle, fair face. Harry's hands dropped, trailing along Peter's body. There was nothing underneath that spandex but Peter. Peter and the truth.

Exciting.

"Like you said," Harry teased, "it's quite comfortable."

Peter locked his forearm over Osborn's throat and flicked his tongue over the young man's lips. He nuzzled his face, his breath hot, arousing against his skin. He sucked at the other's earlobe playfully. Harry's breath came out in short gasps.

Peter smelled vaguely of sweat, his flesh heated by all the action. Harry himself reeked of alcohol. Its thick smell battled the faint scent of expensive cologne for dominance; the latter was losing miserably.

'God, I'm way too drunk!' Harry thought. 'And Pete… How is it even possible?'

Peter clamped his lips over Harry's, sucking insatiably at his mouth, savouring that overwhelming taste of liquor. Harry moaned and gasped into his mouth.

Peter unzipped the Goblin's attire, many layers of it, revealing the pale smoothness of Harry's chest. He unstrapped the oversleeves; they fell on the ground with a muffled noise.

'I must be high…' thought Harry, dazed. 'This can't be real…'

Peter was looking at him with such need in his eyes. Harry explored his face with his lips, tracing his delicate features with his tongue. Peter's soft jawline, his thin lips, the vein swelling gently on his temple.

Not a word from Peter. He was utterly still, reveling in the sweetness of Harry's lips. And then he leaned into him and showered Harry's chest with kisses. His tongue swept over Harry's nipple; the man bit his lip, careful not to make a sound.

His hands glided down Peter's body, exploring the spandex taut over it like second skin. 'How the fuck do you take it off?' he wanted to ask, but that would have broken their unwritten code of silence. And Harry kept quiet.

He grasped a handful of fabric on Spider-man's chest and ripped the suit apart, enjoying the rustling sound the ruined material was making. Peter inhaled sharply. Their eyes met; Peter's hand slid underneath the Goblin's suit, exposing more of Harry's flesh.

Harry's father screamed within him, exploding like a fountain of fire:

'AVENGE ME!'

Peter wrapped his legs around Harry, and Harry slid inside him. The web stretched underneath him.

It was the strangest experience in his life. Harry had fallen off the glider the first time he'd attempted a flight; he felt uncomfortable in the neon-green suit; frankly speaking, he thought the alias Green Goblin was pretty stupid. Harry had tried all sorts of drugs and thrived mainly on alcohol these days. He had almost become a killer, betraying his best friend, the only person that had ever understood him.

The web shook as Harry thrust harder. Peter's gloved fingers stroked the burnt mark on his face. The skin had melted and frozen in a rough patch on his cheek. The doctors assured him his face could yet be restored. Harry waited patiently and pretended to be unaffected.

Peter's touch brought back the memory of what used to be there. Harry laughed hoarsely. "It's your bloody fault, Pete!"

Peter pressed his forehead to Harry's, breathing heavily. Groaning, he spasmed around Harry. Starbursts exploded before Osborn's eyes.

Peter's body became soft against his. Harry glanced down over his friend's shoulder. Uh-oh, that was pretty high. His head swimming, he shut his eyes. Only the feeling of Peter's warm body and the pungent scent of alcohol on his own breath still bound him to reality.

Soft breeze caressed his bare skin. Spider-man's suit hung in red and blue rags about him. Harry crumpled the shreds in his fists.

Peter shifted. The sounds of sirens pierced the night stillness. Harry surveyed the half-naked Peter ironically.

"You'll put up quite a show for the police if you go like that."

Peter let out a humourless laugh. "Thanks to you, pal. I'll be right there."

Where once was Peter, now only the cold night reigned. Harry crawled down the spider-web cautiously and jumped down onto the ground. As soon as he regained the lost items of his outfit, he felt a little more secure. His headrush subsided, swept away by the chilly wind.

For the first time in years Harry felt sober.

Peter darted through the night like an arrow. The buildings shot past him, blurred and surreal. The walls blended into each other. It seemed he was running along one endless dark canvas.

Flames rising to the sky caught his attention. The sounds of sirens grew louder.

Peter was afraid of himself. Back there on the web… was it between him and Harry? Or Spider-man and the Goblin?

He tried to shut all those emotions out, but they were coming back swiftly, whispering seductively into his mind. In a way it was his friend's vengeance for having initiated it.

He saw a figure lurking amidst the flames and darted downward like a missile. Fire splashed all around him, teasing him with its bright red tongues.

The silence within his mind was crushed when the New Goblin burst into the fire. The red flames fell and then fountained into the sky, throwing a swarm of sparks asunder.

"I'll get him!" Peter exclaimed, agitated.

Harry smirked and uttered as his glider picked up speed:

"Not if I get him first!"

_May 3–7, 2007_


End file.
